Marry The Night: The Prelude Pathétique
Marry The Night: The Prelude Pathétique est un de Lady Gaga apparaissant au début du clip de "Marry the Night". Clip vidéo Au début de la vidéo, on voit le visage de Gaga, pâle, les lèvres orangées. Elle porte une perruque brune, cheveux courts. Elle dort (ou est endormie), mais commence à parler, voix-off. Puis, on voit un plan général de la scène, où deux infirmières entourent Gaga, allongée sur un brancard à roulettes, déplaçant ce-dernier dans un couloir. Par la suite, on aperçoit une porte blanche. Les infirmières laissent le brancard devant cette porte, ouvrent la porte, et se baissent pour la bloquer. Elles entrent avec Lady Gaga dans un grand hall, où l'on peut voir d'autres patientes. The Prelude Pathétique 001.png The Prelude Pathétique 002.png The Prelude Pathétique 003.png The Prelude Pathétique 004.png Transcription Version originale :"When I look back on my life, it’s not that I don’t want to see things exactly as they happened, it’s just that I prefer to remember them in an artistic way. And truthfully, the lie of it all is much more honest, because I invented it. Clinical psychology tells us, arguably, that trauma is the ultimate killer. Memories are not recycled like atoms and particles in quantum physics. They can be lost forever. It’s sort of like my past is an unfinished painting, and as the artist of that painting, I must fill in all the ugly holes and make it beautiful again. It’s not that I’ve been dishonest, it’s just that I loathe reality. For example, those nurses? They’re wearing next-season Calvin Klein, and so am I. And the shoes? Custom Giuseppe Zanotti. I tipped their gauze caps to the side like Parisian berets because I think it’s romantic, and I also believe that mint will be very big in fashion next spring. Check out this nurse on the right. She’s got a great ass. Bam. The truth is, back at the clinic, they only wore those funny hats to keep the blood out of their hair. And that girl on the left? She ordered gummi bears and a knife a couple hours ago. They only gave her the gummi bears. I’d wish they’d only given me the gummi bears." Traduction :"Quand je repense à ma vie, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas voir les choses exactement comme elles se sont passées, c'est juste que je préfère m'en souvenir d'une manière artistique. Et honnêtement, le mensonge de tout cela est beaucoup plus honnête, parce que je l'ai inventé. La psychologie clinique nous dit, sans doute, que le traumatisme est le tueur ultime. Les souvenirs ne sont pas recyclés comme des atomes et des particules de la physique quantique. Ils peuvent être perdus à jamais. C'est un peu comme si mon passé était un tableau inachevé, et en temps que l'artiste de cette peinture, je dois remplir tous les trous laids et les rendre beau à nouveau. Ce n'est pas que j'ai été malhonnête, c'est juste que je hais la réalité. Par exemple, ces infirmières ? Elles portent la prochaine saison Calvin Klein, et moi aussi. Et les chaussures ? Des Giuseppe Zanotti faite sur mesure. J'ai incliné leurs bonnets en gaze sur le côté comme des bérets parisiens car je pense que c'est romantique, et je crois aussi que la couleur menthe sera très importante dans la mode au printemps prochain. Regardez cette infirmière sur la droite. Elle a un beau cul. Bam. La vérité est que, de retour à la clinique, elles portaient que ces drôles de chapeaux seulement pour empêcher le sang de toucher leurs cheveux. Et cette fille sur la gauche ? Elle a commandé des ours en gélatine et un couteau il y a quelques heures. Ils ne lui ont donné que les ours en gélatine. J'aimerai qu'ils ne me donne que les ours en gélatine."